


Time Together

by isaytheenay



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaytheenay/pseuds/isaytheenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy feels the ache of loneliness as Logan seems to find better company in another; as it turns out, he's in for the surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceSircastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/gifts).



Shuffling his deck, Remy sat silently at the kitchen table, his feet propped up on the surface while he slouched in the chair. His hands worked on their own, automatically rearranging the cards while his mind was somewhere else entirely.

It had been quite some time since he’d actually had a proper day with Logan. For the past few weeks, Logan had become somewhat distant, skirting around the mansion and talking with other people, never telling Remy what was going on. At first, he tried not to think about it too much. Maybe Logan just wanted to be with other people? It made sense; as hard as it was to believe, he _did_ have friends beside him. Remy had friends too.

He glanced around the kitchen briefly, then turned back to his deck, sighing softly.

It shouldn’t bother him. It really shouldn’t. He shouldn’t be thinking about how lonely it feels when Logan says he has to go out for a while, and he’s not allowed to come along. Well, Logan never _says_ that, but... it’s clear enough.  He can’t tell if Logan is planning something or simply glad to be rid of his company. It wouldn’t surprise him. He hasn’t managed to maintain a friend ever since… well, he hasn’t managed to maintain one at all, really. He can’t keep people close. It takes ages to let them in – and with Logan, you may as well have multiplied that time lapse by four – and when he does, people finally understand why he’s always so alone. He’s a wreck, beyond saving, and he’s long accepted this truth ever since he was young.

Logan was different, though. As cliché as it was, it was the truth. He was there for him, through thick and thin. He stood by his side and convinced the X-Men that he was a valuable resource and a good ally. He gave him a roof over his head, something he never figured he would have. He even gave him his heart, and Remy gave his own as well. He’d never been happier, and each day he’d spent with Logan was pure bliss. Of course they argued sometimes, and of course they could fight, but Remy would take all of the happiness they’d shared over anything else, no matter what the cost.

However, things had changed, the honeymoon phase had long since passed, and it was him, his cards, and the spacious mansion. Logan had taken Jean out for the day, saying it was important that they ran some errands. Just the two of them.

They used to spend days like this together.

He finally set the deck down on the table – slamming it with a little more force that he intended – and stood, pocketing it. Sitting in silence wasn’t doing him any good. He needed to walk around, maybe train a bit. Something other than what he was doing now. He was crossing through the kitchen and out into the main area when the door opened, followed by familiar laughter. Remy watched, silent, as Logan and Jean walked in. Jean had a few bags in her arms while Logan carried just one. Remy’s eyes darted to the bags, wondering what was in them. Jean’s bags were a bit harder to discern, but Logan’s wasn’t hard to figure out. They’d apparently gone out to get something to eat.

“I think this’ll all be perfect.” Jean grinned as she looked through the bags again, nodding. “Maybe we can go out again tomorrow, or the day after…?”

“Maybe, we’ll see…” It was then Logan finally noticed Remy standing there, awkward in the center of the room, waiting to be noticed. Logan grinned, but Remy couldn’t bring himself to look as thrilled. “Hey,” he said idly, approaching him and leaning in to kiss his cheek. Remy gave a faint smile, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

Jean held the bags back, smiling sweetly at Remy. “You’ve got yourself a good one, Remy. Logan really knows how to get what he needs.” She tossed in a teasing wink and jumped out of the way before Logan shoved her, laughing with her. Remy only prayed to god that it was some inside joke, and not what he expected it to be.

“You an’ Jean had a good day?” Remy asked, his eyes still following her as she left.

“Yeah. We got a lot done. More than I hoped, actually.”

“Remy sure o’ dat,” he muttered, a bitter tone to his voice. He should’ve known better, since Logan now frowned and tilted his head slightly, confused.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Notin’, cher.” Remy composed himself and tossed in a quick smile, quickly changing the subject. “See you got some lunch too?”

Logan eyed him before speaking. “Yeah, nothing too special, I mean… just that restaurant with the really good burgers. I’d been meaning to take her there.” Remy nodded, looking on at the bag with a forlorn expression. They always went to that restaurant. It was where Logan had taken Remy when he’d first come to the mansion. Mistaking his sadness, Logan frowned a bit deeper. “You weren’t… did you wait up for me?”

Remy shrugged, and Logan sighed.

“Remy, I didn’t… I didn’t think you’d wait all day so we could get lunch. I’m sorry. Really, I am.” He looked expectantly at Remy, waiting for some form of forgiveness, but Remy didn’t seem keen on it. He reached out with his free hand and lightly grabbed Remy’s arm, his thumb stroking the worn fabric of the trench coat. “I didn’t think you’d wait that long. I should’ve called, said something…”

“It’s fine,” he said idly. He didn’t even feel like explaining what the real problem was. He decided to change the subject again. “So what were you an’ Jean doin’ all day?”

“Just running errands, not a big deal.” Remy couldn’t help but feel his stomach churn at the ambiguity.

“What’re de errands for?”

Logan shook his head, smiling. “Mm, maybe I’ll tell you later…” He leaned in and kissed his cheek again, placing another soft kiss near his ear. “Haven’t see you all day, y’know…”

“Remy knows.” How could he not? He’d spent every waking moment of the past six and a half hours of it alone. “You could take Remy wit’ you, y’know…”

“I, uh, can’t.” Logan smiled apologetically and turned, taking the bag of food into the kitchen. Remy could feel his own temper spiking, but he took a deep breath, seizing control. He followed slowly, leaning against the doorframe when Logan pulled the leftovers from the bag and stored them in the fridge.

“Why not?”

Logan shrugged. “I can’t really tell you that either.”

Remy rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “Figures.”

Logan sighed again from the opposite end of the kitchen, closing the fridge and turning around to lean against it. “If I could tell you, I would. But for now… don’t think about it. Alright?”

“How can Remy not t’ink about it when you gone all de time?” He was far too busy glaring at the floor to realize that Logan was approaching and suddenly right in front of him, his hands finding his waist. Remy would try his best to tense at the gentle touch, but he knew it was useless to pull back. Logan always knew how to calm him down again.

“Look, I know I’ve been gone a lot… but don’t worry about it.” He leaned up and kissed Remy’s forehead, one hand prying at his arms. Remy tried keeping them closed, but Logan was soon pulling harder, and Remy finally relented. He couldn’t fend him off forever. Between Logan’s stubbornness and Remy’s annoyance, Logan outdid him in perseverance by a long shot. As soon as Remy’s arms dropped, Logan kissed him properly, taking his arm in a loose grip and pulling him away. “Wanna go back to our room for a bit?”

There was a long pause before Remy finally nodded. Any semblance of how things used to be was all he needed. Logan led them up to their room, closing the door after them.

He hated the pit in his stomach, thinking about what he and Jean had been doing all day. He thought often about following them on their days out to figure out where they went, but the other part – the part that didn’t want to know, that didn’t want to face whatever truth there was – forced him to stay behind. Maybe it was the part that told him to trust Logan. He wouldn’t do anything like that… he still loved him. Remy was his, and he was still Remy’s.

It took a whole hour to convince himself that everything would be fine before falling asleep.

 

\--------------------

 

Remy woke the next morning, and Logan was gone.

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair tiredly, rubbing his eyes and waking up. There was a note on the nightstand, and as soon as Remy read it, he charged just enough energy into it to burn it in the palm of his hand.

Out with Jean. _Again._ It was, what, eight in the morning? Where could they possibly go at eight in the morning?!

He fell back into the bed, groaning aloud and covering his face with his hands. Why was Jean suddenly the center of his world?! He couldn’t wait just a few hours?! They used to always wake up and make each other breakfast. They’d always stay in bed for at least a half hour and just talk about anything. This was hardly a few weeks back, but it felt like suddenly _everything_ was crumbling around him and breaking far too quickly for him to even catch all the shards. What happened to those times they used to share, those tender moments of Logan telling him that he’d never leave him, that they were mates for life, how he intended to spend his eternity with Remy. Did that just not matter to him anymore?!

“ _Merde!!_ ” He slammed his fists on the bed and managed to give off a large current of energy, the nightstand falling over beside him and the window cracking up the middle. There was a loud crash from things falling into the floor and breaking, but Remy heard none of it. He tore the sheets off of himself and stood to stride towards the dresser, putting on whatever he could find first. He left the room and nearly broke off the doorknob in the process, kinetic energy sparking and crackling at the tips of his fingers. It was rare that this happened, but he was angry, confused, filled to the brim with pure _rage_ , and he couldn’t control himself anymore.

When Logan found him that evening, the training room was nothing less than the charred remnants of whatever Hell Remy decided to descend upon it.

“Jesus,” he muttered as he walked in, already feeling the temperature rise considerably. He could only imagine how long Remy had been in here. Burnt cards lay scattered all over the floor and the training dummy was worse for wear. The walls were black from countless explosions, and Logan couldn’t even begin to imagine how long he’d been here. He kept close to the door for the moment, waiting for Remy to take notice of him first. Though Logan was considered the ‘animal’, Remy had a number of traits that forced Logan to treat him with extra levels of care and caution.

Remy’s back was to Logan, but he knew the other man was in the room. His own skin was slick with sweat and his hair was tied back messily, a few strands sticking to his forehead. His tank was damp against his skin and his loose trousers hung low on his hips. He’d hardly noticed. He simply walked over to the wall where his trench coat and now five empty packages of cards lie. He pulled out the fresh deck and shuffled it, getting used to the feel of it in his hand. When Logan didn’t say anything, Remy felt a hint of annoyance and turned, his eyes on Logan’s. “Enjoy yo’ day?”

Logan was no idiot, and he could practically taste the hostility in the air now. “Fine.” He said plainly, arms folded over his chest.

Remy didn’t even make a comment. He held back how angry he was about waking up alone. He refrained from telling Logan how much it hurt knowing that he preferred Jean over him. He didn’t even bother to speak up and be honest and ask straight up what Logan did the whole time. He’s too afraid.

Logan growled beneath his breath and took long strides across the training room. “What’s goin’ on, Remy?”

Remy shrugged, something he knew Logan hated when they fought. “Jus’ training. Felt a bit out o’ practice.”

“No, I’m talking about this; you, being all distant and silent.”

“Remy could ask the same of you, mon ami.” He turned and faced him, his dark eyes glaring down at Logan’s. “How come you never tell Remy where you goin’? How come you can’ be honest wit’ Remy no more? You keepin’ secrets Logan, and it’s not makin’ dis Cajun happy.”

Logan rubbed his forehead. This was getting increasingly harder to maintain. “Remy, I told you… I _can’t_ tell you what’s going on—”

“But your precious Jean can know?” He interrupted, a fierce bite to his tone. “What’s Jean got that Remy don’t give you? Why’s Jean got all yo’ attention all o’ de sudden?!” It was coming out of him faster than he could handle, and soon his fingers were sparking again with the bright pink energy. “You haven’ been honest wit’ Remy fo’ days, _weeks_ , and you can’ say a damn word why!!” The cards in his hands were charging, but Logan didn’t move. He stood his ground, defiant.

“It’s not like I’m enjoying keepin’ all this from you, Remy!"

“Really? ‘Cause I t’ink Jean likes it a lot! You an’ her, always laughin’ and gigglin’ about whatever the hell you two did de whole time…” His breath caught in his throat briefly and he forced back a half-choked sob, his eyes stinging painfully now. “Always enjoyin’ one another de way we did… You can tell Remy, cher; he can take it. Jus’ tell him while he’s still got a bit o’ dignity left.”

Logan felt the change in Remy, his anger shifting to pain and hurt. He knew Remy. He could sense even the smallest change in the atmosphere around them. But now, Remy wasn’t making any sense: tell him what?! “What the hell are you talkin—”

“You know damn well!!” Without even thinking, Remy jumped back and threw three charged cards at Logan, hitting him square in the chest and sending him hurtling back towards the opposite wall. He collided with it with a loud thud and a low grunt, rolling his shoulder as he sat upright again. His wifebeater was nothing but tattered remains and singed fabric, his chest healing from the blast within moments. He stood slowly, narrowing his eyes at Remy. Hurt, anger, confusion… Logan didn’t know what to feel. He had a feeling why Remy was upset, but he couldn’t do anything about it; not for a few more days.

He felt the claws try and push through, the beast urging Logan to have at it with this damned kid, but he held back. It wasn’t going to solve anything. He brushed himself off again, gathered what little remained of his top and walked out, his eyes never leaving Remy’s the entire way.

Remy turned his gaze down to the deck and listened to the door slam shut, the echo on the metal walls making him shiver. He couldn’t take this for much longer. He shuffled, took three of the cards and hurled them at the test dummy, the explosion shaking the entire mansion.

 

\--------------------

 

Three days had passed. Logan had kept away and Remy was inconsolable to the other X-Men. Remy’s rage-filled heart however was turning to loneliness at a rapid pace, faster than he could keep up. He was conflicted, wanting to make peace with the stubborn Wolverine, but at the same time wanting him to realize what he was losing. It was a sick sense of revenge, but Remy didn’t feel bad about it. Still, he wished things were different at the moment.

After all, no one should be alone on their birthday.

It was a strange holiday of sorts for Remy, who hadn’t even celebrated his first birthday until his adoptive-father had taken him under his wing. He smiled softly at the fond memory, remembering how confused he was at the cake and the gifts when he’d woken that day. He hadn’t been anything special, just a street rat from New Orleans who stole to survive. Jean-Luc had showed him that there were more important things to celebrate. A birthday meant more than a cake, candles, gifts and good food. It was about family, bringing everyone together to celebrate life. Celebrate those one held close. Jean-Luc believed that more than anything, and he taught Remy to appreciate his close companions the same way.

It was that thought that made him want to forgive Logan. He was still angry, and he still wanted an explanation, but it wasn’t worth pushing Logan away from him altogether because he was spending more time with Jean. There wasn’t anything wrong with hanging out with a friend, was there? After all, Jean liked Logan, they got along, and that in itself was an impressive feat. They seemed to have a lot in common too. Plus, they’d been friends much longer than himself and Logan.

And that really made him worry… maybe they had more chemistry than he and Logan? What if she made him laugh more than he did? Made him feel better every day, made him smile, didn’t bother him with petty things like he did… he couldn’t help but think that they weren’t just shopping and eating out, but possibly doing something else… something worse. He tried to remind himself that Jean was respectable, that she was kind and loving and had generally welcomed him from the start.

People changed, though. He had changed a lot. Why shouldn’t she?

His faith in people was rather pathetic, now that he thought about it.

The clock sounded that it was noontime, and Remy sighed. Half the day gone, and he was still alone. He hadn’t seen Logan even once. Not even Jean or Scott or Professor X… frankly, he hadn’t seen anyone at all. But what did it matter? Maybe no one wanted to see him. After how he treated Logan, why should they? It was going back to the way things were when he first got to the mansion; no one trusting him. Not a single soul offering a hand to him, and now that he’d pushed Logan away, he really was alone. He hated that feeling… that sinking sensation in his stomach. That knot that told him that maybe things _weren’t_ going to be alright. He didn’t want Logan to be gone, though… it just didn’t feel right. Logan was the only one for him. There honestly was no one else. However, just telling himself that wasn’t going to bring him back.

Sighing, he considered apologizing. At least reconciling. Fighting wasn’t doing anything for either of them, only hurting them. Remy shouldered the blame for that; after all, he _did_ blast Logan into a wall... He should apologize for that. It was a bit uncalled for.

Sitting upright, he glanced around, now wondering where Logan was. If he could only find someone, he would be able to ask, possibly get some information… He investigated the main room, the study, up and down and through the nearest hallway, frowning in confusion. Where had everyone gone? How had he not noticed? He’d always prided himself on bring more aware than anyone else as to who was and wasn’t there. The mansion was practically abandoned. He felt edgy suddenly, not liking the situation. Being alone wasn’t something he prided himself on handling well.

He strode silently through the empty hallways, peering into empty classrooms and an empty kitchen and turning the corner to be met with an empty lounge area. He wondered if there was some sort of event that he didn’t know about, or if they’d all spontaneously gone on a mission without him… but that didn’t sound right. None of it did. He repressed a shiver and stepped around a corner towards a hallway, walking through the hallway that passed through the bedrooms. “Logan…?” he called hesitantly, hoping someone would at least come out and reveal themselves, them him that he was just in over his head.

Still nothing. Not a sound. His hand immediately slipped into his pocket and held the first card on the deck, sliding his finger over it and charging it lightly. Better safe than sorry, right? Soon he’d gone through the whole hallway and down the stairs, back to where he started. Where hadn’t he looked? He huffed in frustration, a frown set deeply on his features.

He turned and bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. Panic was rising fast, but he tried to ignore it, at least as best as he could. He actually felt a hint of relief when he saw something attached to his door. He ripped it off and read it, now only becoming more confused.

“Check de garage…?” He looked back down the hallway, unsure what to make of the note. What was in the garage? Walking with more caution in his step, he made his way back downstairs and to the opposite end of the mansion, biting his lip as he neared the door. He couldn’t hear or see anything that was too out of the norm. He pressed his ear to the door for good measure and stepped back, wondering if he should just blast the door, just in case. Taking the side of better judgment, he finally stuffed the note in his pocket and reached out for the door handle and opened the door.

He’d never seen it so dark before, and his eyes weren’t adjusting that well to the blackness of the room. He felt an odd presence around him, and it made his wild, blind search for the light switch against the wall all the more frantic. He could’ve sworn he’d already had a panic attack from not finding the switch as it was, but as soon as he turned on the light, he cried out.

“ _Surprise!!_ ” Everyone in the room shouted in unison, likely scaring the living hell out of Remy. Jean and Rogue waved around a ridiculous banner while Beast and Scott let off some party poppers, making the Cajun fall back against the door and cling to whatever he could grasp. He gasped sharply and tried to formulate any words, speaking in unintelligible noises and sounds, eyes wild.  His hand caught something and before he realized it, energy was flowing fast from his hands, and the smell of burning clothes filled his nose. Letting go, he tried to take in just what was going on, unable to even comprehend this situation. Everyone laughed and cheered, but Remy still wasn’t able to wrap his mind around it.

“Y-You… you all w-were…!” He pointed weakly at them and rubbed his face, part of him wishing it were a dream. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped again, though he recognized the rough way he was hauled to his feet. Logan clapped his hand on his shoulder, calling his name over the cheers and shouts of everyone else. His hands slid down to Remy’s waist, back up to his neck, and massaged him as gently as he could to relieved whatever the distressed man was feeling at the moment.

“ _C-connard!!_ ” Remy shouted, pointing a shaking finger right in Logan’s face, but Logan was only laughing, nuzzling his cheek before stepping back. Hands pulling on Remy’s, he finally got him away from the door, letting everyone else congratulate him, wishing him a happy birthday. It was overwhelming and surprising and downright claustrophobic at times, but he managed somehow. Perhaps the constant iron-like grip on Logan’s hands had something to do with that.

His eyes had turned to Logan’s satisfied expression and narrowed, managing to pull his hand away to slap his shoulder, though it was half-hearted and rather pitiful. “You, you… _Merde_ , Logan, vous crétin…!”

“Do you get it now?” He asked, finally pulling Remy closer until he was pressed against his chest.

In his half-delirium, he shook his head, blinking a few times. “Get what…?”

Logan smiled. “Why I was gone so much. Why I was out all the time.” He gestured around them, to the streamers and the balloons and that damned rainbow manner that could blind a man if they wanted it to. “I was doing this.”

Remy’s heart stopped for a moment. “You… you did all of dis… for me?”

Logan’s smile softened to something more sincere, and he nodded. “Yeah.” He leaned up and kissed Remy softly, cupping his face in his hands gently. There was a resounding ‘aww’ from their audience, but neither of them seemed to care. They could’ve sworn a year had gone by when they finally pulled apart. Logan was swaying them lightly, and Remy was finally smiling at him.

“T’ank you, cher,” he murmured. His eyes drifted to the jacket he was wearing, noticing the burnt hole in the front. He bit his lip, realizing that it was the jacket he’d caught a hold of when he had fallen backwards.

“You deserve it, Remy.” The volume had settled a bit, making it easier for them to talk. “So,” he started, looking anxious now, “are we okay…?”

Remy’s eyes were on the jacket again, but he quickly figured out what he was actually talking about. All that time spent fighting, thinking he was leaving him, being unfaithful… now it all seemed like a wild notion. It was, really. He knew he’d been too caught up in himself to see it. He laughed lightly, nodding. “We good, cher.”

“Good.” He grinned and pulled away, reaching back for two beers. He could tell Remy was still a bit frazzled, but it was admittedly the most adorable thing he’d seen in a long time. Remy took the cool drink all too willingly, downing a few gulps in a matter of moments. Logan laughed, tapping his bottle against Remy’s. “Easy there, tiger.”

Remy took another quick swig and smirked, falling into the familiar suave manner Logan had missed for so long. With a deep breath, he stepped in close, his fingers curling around Logan’s belt and pulling them flush against each other. “We won’ be takin’ it easy tonight, cher, you can be certain o’ that,” he muttered lowly, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Logan liked the sound of that. He leaned up and kissed him again, tasting the hint of beer along with that spicy flavor that was purely Remy. “Lookin’ forward to it, Cajun.” They shared another smile, another kiss, the party around them lost for that small moment. “Happy birthday, Remy.”

“T’ank you,” he said, nuzzling him sweetly. “I love you, Logan,” he said softly, his eyes meeting Logan’s.

“I love you too.” They remained close until Kitty came between them and pushed them apart, claiming far too much affection on display, but Remy’s eyes held devious intent. She dragged Remy towards the stack of gifts on the table, sitting him down and shoving a box into his lap. Logan watched him the rest of the time, glad it had all come together in the end.

He caught the scent of the burning leather though and glanced down at the hole in his jacket, examining it. Fun as it was, he sure as hell wasn’t ever going to throw a surprise party ever again for the bastard. 

**Author's Note:**

> The most belated birthday fic for Lauri (homesweethomicide13). I thought this up a week ago but I've had almost no time to do it; I think it's all well and good, save for the ending. But hey, I'm shit at endings, so that's what I'm going with. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy the Logan/Remy goodness. <3


End file.
